Way Finder
by Aeterna Phantasia
Summary: "It'll be fine," she whispered quietly. "My heart will lead us home." -A bit one-sided Ven/OC, perhaps? Slight AR.


"It will be alright, Ventus," she spoke quietly, as she positioned her Keyblade right in her chest, "My heart will lead us home." And as a bright light emerges from her chest, she then smiled as she closed her eyes, and fell asleep, her head on Ven's lap. One-sided Ven/OC? I'm not so sure. Slight AR.

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT SQUARE ENIX! SO I DO NOT OWN BIRTH BY SLEEP OR ANY SERIES IN KH UNIVERSE.**

* * *

"It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."

Yen Sid's statement startled both Aqua and her, her teal eyes widened in surprise, "Ventus? Sleeping for eternity?" she then shifted her focus to the sleeping Ventus, and she bit her lips at how peaceful his face is, when there is nothing inside his chest. She then heard Aqua, "I'll keep him safe – until he wakes. Forever if I have to." She pursed her lips in silence as Yen Sid did not respect Aqua's wish, telling the elder woman to believe, and she reminded her, "Terra," she whispered. Aqua turned, realizing the truth behind her friend's word. "…You're right. I need to search for Terra and then bring all of us together again," she smiled, her ebony bangs then swayed as she knelt down in front of the spiky haired young boy, and then ruffed his hair, "I'll be waiting here with Ventus, Aqua. When you come back, we'll go to the Land of Departure."

As Aqua took her leave, she then turned to Yen Sid. "Master Yen Sid, may I stay here until Aqua returns?" The sorcerer nodded, and she then smiled in gratitude, and slipped to Ven's side, her eyes caught Donald and Goofy. "Donald, Goofy!" she beamed, these two little companions never fail to make her laugh. Donald then quacked, "Ven! We're here!" Goofy then followed, "Oh gosh, I never expected to find you two here!" As Donald and Goofy observed the sleeping boy, calling his name, shouting in his ears, the ebony haired young girl struggled to keep her tears from falling. Ventus, Goofy and Donald. The three would make the weirdest trio, just like Terra and Ventus would make the weirdest brother. But now that Ventus is actually asleep, the prospect of him waking up is very slim, she missed him, and it struck her just now, when Donald and Goofy calling for him, but he didn't open his eyes. Holding her tears, she hushed the two, "Ssh, Ven is sleeping, okay? Don't wake him up." Donald approached her, and quacked, "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" She wiped her nearly falling tears with her sleeves and nodded, "I'm okay, Donald. Thanks for your concern."

_But I'm not okay. I'm not alright. I wanted to believe, but I can't. _

She struggled to open her eyes, as the rays of sun beamed through the clear window, realizing it's been days since Aqua's departure. It's been another peaceful night, and there is still no sign that Ventus is actually waking up. Where has Aqua been? Did she lose? The teal eyed young girl titled her head in prospect that Aqua is losing. She is entitled Keyblade Master, how could Aqua lose against any obstacles in her path? But it's been days since her departure. Or perhaps…This is testing her patience. Amongst the four, her and Ventus's patience is on the lowest level – Ventus is always so eager to see the world for himself, while she never likes waiting, nor making someone waits for her. She then looked at Ven next to her – still in the same trance when she last went to sleep. "Oh, Ven…" she muttered quietly as she ruffled his hair.

_When will you wake up? When will your heart return?_

"…Hey, wake up! Hey!"

She was startled, and then she quickly opened her eyes. Her teal eyes met the icy blue ones of the brunette, and as she rubbed her head, she asked, "Terra? You're safe!" Aqua nodded, and she then rubbed her eyes. "It's time already?" the teal eyed young girl then ran her fingers through the silky hair of Ven, and then she nodded. "Let's go." As she stood up, she saw Terra picked Ven up, holding him in his arms. She knew Terra cares for him, and so does Aqua. But did they know, she harbored feelings for this young boy? A memory flashed in her mind, as she was reminded of the past…

* * *

"_Ventus!" she yelled, seeing Ventus was caught in the explosion. She grabbed her Keyblade, and then immediately dashed toward the site of explosion, but she found nothing, not even the remains of the exploded Unversed. "Ven…" she whispered, when a thundering shout drummed in her ears, "Look out!" the ebony haired young woman looked up as a Yellow Mustard is ready to smash her along with itself, but was surprised when a glowing, translucent blade rammed it, as it soon diminished into darkness. "What the…" she then looked at the direction the blade came from, and she was astonished even more._

_She saw Ventus standing there, however she noticed his Keyblade is missing. Instead, behind his back, brilliant, glittering and translucent six blades were seen. A style she had never seen from Ventus. Did he actually manage to embrace the power inside him, and then materialized it into blades? "What is that…?" Ventus then ran toward her, and asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded, as she tried to gather her courage and ask, "Ven, what style is that? Why there are…six flying blades behind your back?" Ventus laughed nervously, "Oh, this? It's a pretty advanced style actually, and I had to practice a lot to control this. That was a close call, and I'm glad this style works in the end," she beamed as she patted his shoulder, "You've really matured the last time I see you." She can almost smelt the scent of a breeze, gently blowing and embraces her in its current, coming from the boy that shares the name "wind". "Thank you for that. I really owe you."_

* * *

"The Wingblade," she muttered to herself. That is what Ventus and she came to call his style, because she argued the six blades actually resemble an angel's wings. Terra and Aqua both gave her a confused look, but she shrugged them off. "Well, let's go. Aqua, you can take him with your glider, can't you?"

As the three walked out of the Mysterious Tower, she kept on her mind being busy. She wanted to avoid questions from her fellow friends; she knew that sorrow is already reflected inside her teal eyes. This blow had affected both Terra and Aqua as well, especially Terra. She could see that Terra is no longer the Terra she knew from the past, but she didn't bother. Terra is Aqua's to deal with. They had both harbored affection toward each other for the longest time the teal eyed girl had ever known, but none knew she harbored affection toward Ventus, except herself.

In front of the Mysterious Tower's gate, she then touched the piece of armor at her left hand, and donned her armor, a plate similar of those Terra and Aqua, but less intimidating, without those sharp edges and curves with flame color scheme – red, with some orange touches at her arms and her legs, and her headgear is decorated with a pair of wing like ornament, though rougher and less defined, unlike Terra with a pair of horns and Aqua with a pair of metallic bangs that extend to the back. She then summoned her glider, a yacht-like glider with two boosters at its end, and Aqua donned her armor, summoning her glider. Terra then gave Ventus to Aqua, since it's only her glider that allows her to carry somebody else. She watched as Terra donned his armor and summoned his glider, as she pulled, ready to accelerate. "I'll take off," then the engine roared, coming to life, and she dashed toward the sky, drifting into the Lanes Between.

As she glided through the worlds, she recounted on her journey to find her friends. As she clutched her flaring, flame colored Wayfinder in her hands, she sighed, almost desperately. Will Ven's Wayfinder responds to her, if she needs his help? Of course…What is she thinking? She then set her sights at the Land of Departure, as she accelerated toward the world; she saw the lands in her vision and then landed smoothly. She then discarded her armor, as her glider returned to its Keyblade form; she walked at the place when she, Aqua, Terra and Ven used to spend their times together. Laughing, making fun of each other, training in hope to achieve the Keyblade Master title and to pass the Mark of Mastery exam, having fun…She then walked toward a bush of flowers, and knelt down in front of it. She knows these growing flowers. They are a result of her and her friends' hard work; gardening had been her recent hobby back then. Her friends helped her in digging the soil, bringing the flowers' seeds, and then took care of them.

She then softly stroked a leaf of the blooming flower, spreading its cherry-like scent, and she smiled faintly. This flower is Ven's favorite, although boys usually don't like flower much. Ven is very protective of this flower, and she had once thought that this flower should be glad that Ven chose it as his favorite. And as she heard the voice of Terra and Aqua arriving, she decided to discard this past memory for a while. Now they had a more important task at hand.

She and her friends then headed to the center of this world, the courtyard of the castle they once used to hold the Mark of Mastery exam. Aqua then held her Keyblade, and the ebony haired young girl, along with Terra, pursed their lips in silence as the atmosphere around them changed, the Land of Departure itself morphed into a new world. Aqua released all her powers, and as she finished, now stood in front of them, something she appropriately called 'Castle Oblivion'. Aqua, entitled the Keyblade Master, is able to morph the Land of Departure into an entirely new world, its structure known only to the one that morphs it, and the blue haired young woman smiled faintly. "Any unwelcomed guests here will be lost into the oblivion."

As they treaded the path that leads to a hidden room, her mind was full of imagination. What if Master Xehanort didn't extract the darkness from Ven's heart back then, and created Vanitas? What if the χ blade had never been forged, or had never entered Xehanort's mind? One thing, Ventus would be awake now, and this all turns into a happy ending. But reality is never as sweet as whatever thing she dreamed of, and she had to accept the truth, no matter how bitter it may be. Their steps stopped, and stood before them a mighty gate that leads to a chamber beyond it. She then opened the door, and found a throne in the middle of the room, decorated by key and golden crown symbols, standing tall and mighty. She soon knew that Ventus would be laid there, until his heart returns to him.

"I know it's lonely here, but you'll be safe, Ven. I will wake you up before you know it."

As Aqua laid the sleeping Ven at the throne, she bit her lips, trying to hold her tears back. Ven looked so small and so fragile compared to the mighty and rigid throne he's leaned against. His bright, sea colored eyes. Will she be able to see them again? His cocky smile as he beamed toward her. She missed it. She missed the way his eyes sparkle with curiosity and eagerness to know the outside worlds; she missed the way he smiles. She then reached her Wayfinder and clutched it tight, as tears fell down and sprinkled onto the flare colored Wayfinder. "Ven…" she whispered, desperately. "I…I…"

She then jolted when someone patted her at her shoulder, and turned to find Terra. "You are crying," he stated, and then Aqua poked the brunette, and she spoke to the teal eyed young girl. "We can leave you here if you like. I know it hadn't been that easy for you, but I'm proud that you actually hold your tears until now." She then nodded, and brought the Wayfinder to her chest, "Thank you, Terra, Aqua. I do need some time to be alone." Terra and Aqua then quietly took their leave when she approached the throne. She walked closer and closer, until she can see him face to face. The young girl immediately fell to her knees, and sobbed uncontrollably, unable to hold her tears from flowing, and she covered her face with her hands. Her voice echoed in the empty room, and she was deafened by the sorrow that painted deep in her voice. She registered that she was speaking to him, but she cannot really make sense on what she's talking, and she realized that she was calling his name.

_I will unlock all hearts, even the Kingdom Hearts, if that can bring Ven's heart back to him._

She realized she's starting being irrational. But she couldn't help it. All she wished now is that Ventus will wake up, and beamed toward her with that smile of his. Still crying, she then leaned on his lap, and clutched his pants. "Ventus…" she whispered his name once again, trying to get a grip of her haywire emotions, and it came to her that her whole body is shaking from the sadness that had pressed her so. She then gritted her teeth, to prevent herself from screaming his name, as she didn't want to bother the brunette and the blue haired young woman. After a moment, she then sighed. Finally. She then knelt down in front of him, both of her knees on the floor, and she summoned her Keyblade.

Irrational this act may be, but she wanted to believe. Even though she may not retrieve her heart after this, she wanted Ven to retrieve his heart. This boy had brought much joy to his friends, and to her. She wanted Ven to live through; she wanted the blond to be able to smile again. And then she raised her arm, pointing the Keyblade at her chest. 'Well,' she assured herself, 'This will be the last, craziest thing I'll ever do.'

"Ven," she began quietly. "You know, it might be pretty lonely if you were to be here for all eternity. Aqua and Terra might not be here, but I'm here." She smiled sadly, "You might not see the others when you lost track of your path, but I'll be there. Though my light is a very small light compared to those who had greater impact of your life, but I'll be there, no matter wherever you are. I'll be always ready," as she braced herself and brought her Keyblade closer to her chest, and she concentrated, she then said, "It'll be alright, Ven. My heart will lead us home."

And a bright orb emerged from her chest. She stared at it for a few moments, before she smiled, and reached for it. When it broke free of her hand, her grip on her Keyblade loosened, and diminished into thin air, as her mind went blank, and her eyes darkened as she fell freely without anyone to hold her back, as she motioned lifelessly, she struggled to keep her eyes open with her final piece of consciousness cascaded away: she felt the silky, yet cold marble on her skin, and her head rested soundly at Ventus' lap. Unable to keep on, she then succumbed her dreamless sleep, however not before she spoke for the last time,

"I love you."

* * *

Whew! I really enjoyed writing this one, because actually I like it very much when Ven entered his trance. I hope my original character here doesn't imply a mary sue-ness, I'm really trying my best. And please forgive me if some people find this story feels half-assed, this story is basically an experimental piece on my first attempt at AR. This is an AR because instead of going to Castle Oblivion first, Aqua fetched Terra up and he broke free of Xehanort's influence, and then the three departed to Land of Departure.

R & R, ppl?  
_~Aeterna Phantasia~_


End file.
